


Korrasami Week 2015: Internet Girlfriends

by DBsilverdragon, DreamingOfTuscany



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami Week 2015, Online Girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBsilverdragon/pseuds/DBsilverdragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOfTuscany/pseuds/DreamingOfTuscany





	Korrasami Week 2015: Internet Girlfriends

It was around a quarter to ten at night (Republic City time) when the chirp of an instant messaging notification sounded from the black-and-red smartphone sitting on the nearest arm of Asami's couch. From her cross-legged seat on the floor in front of her living room hearth and mantle, an assortment of technical manuals and engineering papers stacked all around, the young engineering student uncoiled her legs from beneath her and stretched for the gently vibrating device, flipping it over in her palm and checking her notifications with a smile.

 _'Oh yay, Korra's on!'_ She thought immediately, her tummy fluttering with excitement as she opened the incoming message bubble to see what it said. Asami could hardly say when her online friendship with the southern water tribe girl had begun to turn from simple friendship into something more. There hadn't been any single moment, or turning point. All she knew was that their talks had stretched longer and longer and grown deeper and more intimate as time had passed, until it seemed like they could hardly stand to be apart, even in textual form.

 **K9Runner:** _Sorry…so sorry that I’m late. I missed you today. Did you have a good day?_ Korra felt the same nervousness with each text, but she could not see herself not talking to the engineer even via instant messaging, Asami had become a very important part of her life. She had come to love coffee in the morning (well, late morning) if it meant she could talk to Asami longer.

Naga was asleep at the foot of Korra’s recliner, blocking the warmth of the fire. “You are a lucky, lucky dog, Naga.” Korra laughed only to have Naga look up at her. “If all goes according to plan, you’ll be spending time with mom and dad.”

 **GearsGirl92:** _It's fine! No worries!_ Asami sent back with a grin, sitting cross-legged on the floor again. _How did your sled run go?_

Korra laughed as she typed her reply. **K9Runner:** _Not bad…Naga decided that a short cut through the woods would have been better. But, she just really wanted to chase a snow rabbit and took the rest of us for a ride and I have a few new scars to show off…one day._

She hit send still laughing and Naga’s look when she could not reach the snow rabbit. Korra could not remember when her feelings for Asami had changed, but they were there and they were strong. “And I’ve never even met her face to face. I really need to figure out a way to change that.” She mused, pulling up her research for her current writing project.

 **GearsGirl92** : _Oh my! lol!_ Asami laughed and grinned at her phone, tapping out a quick response. She tossed her hair over one shoulder as she did so. _Did she catch the rabbit? Did you take any pictures? Can I see Naga again, please??_

Korra still chuckled as she scrolled through her pictures. “Asami wants to see the mighty hunter in action.” She looked over towards Naga, who was now laying on her back, letting the fire warm her belly. “I know the prefect one.” **K9Runner:** _Here ya go._ The picture was of a white fluffy dog butt in the air and her muzzle stuck in a small hole. _Behold the mighty hunter, losing yet again._

Korra chewed on her bottom lip for a moment after hitting send and typed something more. _Do you think we will ever get a chance to meet? I would really love to be able to hug you._ She blushed despite the fact that they were a half a world away.

Asami laughed as she looked at the picture of Naga, holding a hand over her mouth. Her smile was so wide that it felt like it was almost straining her face, but she didn't care. It wasn't just the picture. It was everything about talking to Korra, being around Korra. Just being with Korra -- even through the medium of text messages -- made everything better.

Before she could respond, though, she received Korra's follow up message, and her heart suddenly caught her throat.

'Do you think we will ever get a chance to meet? I would really love to be able to hug you.'

Asami hesitated for a moment, almost putting the phone down so that she could sit back against the couch, stretching her long bare legs out in front of her as she bit her bottom lip. Spirits! How she wanted to meet Korra. To see her smile in person, to hug her and to...hold her hand...

But at the same time, this was new territory for both of them. Although they had discussed the strength and intensity of their feelings for one another before, they had never broached the topic of what those feelings meant. For the time being, they had both seemed happy to just be this, whatever this was. But now, with Korra suggesting that they meet, the reality of what their feelings for one another meant suddenly crept up on the young engineering student, and she felt her fingers trembling as she responded.

 **GearsGirl92** : _... Yes, I would like to meet you. Of course I would, Korra, you know I'd love that._

Korra had begun to worry. “Maybe I was being too forward.” She continued to search through the open tabs waiting to be read as she chewed on the inside of her mouth – a bad habit that she needed to break. They had a good thing going between them and the thought of having stepped over the line was too much for her to bear. She huffed trying to concentrate…it was of no use.

She was in the kitchen when she heard the ping that a message had come through and her nerves forced her to grab onto the counter to keep from falling. A single orange flash from her toolbar told the story. “Well, it’s now or never.”

Korra read Asami’s response over and over, her smile…and nerves growing with each read. Now where to meet. She thought.

 **K9Runner:** _…I can be in Republic City in two weeks…is that okay?_

Two weeks?! Asami sat back against the couch again, the fluttering in her tummy suddenly turning to butterflies. She bit down on the back of her palm and stared at the text message. Two weeks. Spirits! was that even enough time for her to get some time off away from her schoolwork? Did she even care?

Unnnffff. She felt her heart tug as she imagined meeting Korra in person for the first time. Hugging her in the airport. Holding hands as they walked to Asami's car. Kis---

 _Wait, wait,_ she told herself as she began typing another message. Biting her lip and taking a deep breath as she hoped, she prayed, that she and Korra were on the same page about their relationship. _Oh, Spirits, please let me be right._

 **GearsGirl92:** _Korra_ , she started her message slowly, _you KNOW I want to see you, meet you. Hug you. Hold your hand..._

 _But that's not all I want to do with you._ She stopped for a moment and took another breath, _I know we've talked about our feelings before, but we've never actually said ... Korra, what are we? Are we together? Are we ... if you come here, are we a couple?_

Korra stared at Asami’s message, swallowing hard before downing the last of her drink. She had often dreamt of what it would be like to be in Asami’s arms – to hold her, to kiss her, and to go further - despite the fact they really never said those three little words that would cement what they felt.

Her hands shook as she typed. **K9Runner:** _I always thought of us as…a couple. There is not a day that goes that you are not on my mind._ She smiled, her hands calming down as she continued to type. _I would like to hug you, hold your hand…well…kiss you._ Okay, that might be a little forward Korra chided herself. But, I will let you set the pace. So…is it a date?

Korra hit send and leaned back in her recliner, thoughts of Asami, of meeting Asami, and of spending time with Asami raced through her mind forcing her nerves to obliterate any conscious thought of working.

The green eyed, raven-haired girl on the other end of the text message bit back a smile when she got Korra's latest message, rocking forward onto her knees and then back against the couch again as she slapped a small hand over her red face and laughed -- giggled, really -- against her palm. This was everything she'd hoped for, dreamed about, for weeks -- months. She was trembling with excitement this time as she typed her response, deliberately choosing to play her excitement cool. **GearsGirl92:** _Hmmm... you know, I've **could** use a vacation..._

 **K9Runner:** _...Awww…is my little engineer stressed?_ Korra typed, grinning. “Hmmm…a vacation doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” Korra thought for a moment. _Would you mind playing Tour Guide for me? You can take me to all your favorite places._  Korra had only been to Republic City on business – in for a day only and that was once, but it sounded like great place to meet the woman of her dreams.

 _…Time to make our dreams a reality…_ Korra looked at the last time of her text for a moment before she hit send. A slow smile ticked the corner of her lips, “Only one text away from meeting Asami for the first time, but would I really want to leave?”

Asami grinned at the screen, taking a deep, satisfied breath as her eyes glowed. They were really going to do it. They were going to meet. They were going to be together.

          'Would you mind playing Tour Guide for me? You can take me to all your favorite places.'

She laughed, she dabbed at the hint of tears she felt at the corner of her eyes, she rocked back and forth as she typed, and she replied: 

 **GearsGirl92** : _... Sounds Perfect._

 

* * *

  
A few weeks later, Asami pressed her way gracefully through the crowded reception lounge of the Republic City Airport, wearing a tight woolen sweater, a knee-length flared skirt and a pair of knee-high high-heeled boots over nude stockings. Her long, glossy black hair was down and worn over one shoulder, her lips were red and glossy and her eyes were dark and smoky. She was here to meet Korra, and she had dressed to impress. Unfolding the small poster sign she had carried with her under her armpit, she held aloft the little white rectangle with the name _Korra!_ on it in bright red and blue glitter, with little red hearts and balloons drawn all around it, and watched as the passengers of the most-recent arrival began to filter out of their plane and into the terminal.

Korra ran her fingers through her short chestnut brown hair as she walked down the gangway, stopping briefly to make sure that there were no stains on her white t-shirt. She knew the flight was going to be a long one, so she had opted to be comfortable – just a simple white t-shirt, jeans, and her well-worn boots. Thankfully, Asami understood that she was a tomboy at heart. Korra’s heart thudded hard against her ribcage the closer she walked towards the exit. The crowd had thinned out as she entered the terminal. Her eyes scanned the area, landing on a sign emblazoned with her name. She bit back her laughter as she walked over towards the woman holding the sign. The thudding of her heart changed to pounding as she swallowed hard. The pictures she had of Asami did not justify the beauty that stood just a short distance before her.

“Asami?” She asked, a half-cocked grin on her lips.

"Korra!" Asami saw her at the same moment, and letting the sign slip from her fingers, she raced into the other girl's arms, all smiles and with tiny beads of moisture on the corners of her eyes.

 _Oooff_ …the breath was knocked out of Korra as she felt Asami’s arms wrap around her in a tight hug, which she happily returned, burying her face in Asami’s shoulder. This feels right. She didn’t want to let go, she only took a step back, her arms still on the taller woman’s hips. “You’re taller than I pictured,” She laughed as she cupped Asami’s cheek, brushing away a tear that had fallen down her cheek. “And your photos didn’t do you just…you’re beautiful.” She did not pull away her hand. She noticed that others were starting to stare. _Let them,_ she thought…she had waited long enough for this day and she was going to savor every moment.

Asami laughed as Korra pointed out their height difference. She buried her face in Korra's neck, her hair, and her shoulder, trembling and holding the slightly shorter southern water tribe girl close. "That works both ways... You're so much gorgeous in person," she responded, laughing and crying and giggling all at the same time. It took her a couple of minutes before she was finally able to let go of Korra, but once she did, she brushed away the beads of happy tears in her eyes and grinned exuberantly at her ... at her new girlfriend's face. "Come on," she said, taking Korra's right hand in hers and tugging her towards the exit. "We've got a lot of happy memories to start making."


End file.
